The Fiery Heart Challenge
by AbSim7
Summary: A collection of Sydrian oneshots and drabbles to be released before The Fiery Heart hits shelves. Excerpt: "I'm kind of nervous…" Sydney admitted, looking down and fiddling with Adrian's hands. "Nervous of? Seeing Rose?" "Forget it." She mumbled. "No, no. I don't understand. Did something happen between you two?" "Sort of." Sydney said weakly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey All! This is a challenge to myself to post all of my saved Sydrian oneshots and drabbles _before_ The Fiery Heart comes out. Hope you enjoy! 19 DAYS **

Of Rose and Codes

"I'm kind of nervous…" Sydney admitted, looking down and fiddling with Adrian's hands. They were spending what was for once, a lazy afternoon together. A plethora of guardians were coming in tomorrow, as Queen Vasilisa was coming to Palm Springs, ostensibly for a vacation, but really to visit Jill for her birthday. Normally this would have had Sydney running up the walls with alchemist duties but Eddie had a handle on preparing for the guardians while Zoe had insisted she do this mission by herself - something about proving herself as an alchemist. This was fine with Sydney though, as much as her sister's over-obsession with alchemist culture worried her, she always loved having extra Adrian time. What she wasn't loving however, was what they had just been discussing, which actually was, well, Rose.

Adrian sat up from his bed where he had been resting and playing with her hair, so that they were now facing each other sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Nervous of? Seeing Rose?" His face was scrunched in confusion and he looked so adorable that Sydney didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Forget it." She mumbled.

"No, no. I don't understand. Did something happen between you two?"

"Sort of." Sydney said weakly.

"Well, what was it?" He started out seriously but the thought of his ex-girlfriend always made him at least a little bit snarky. He snorted "Did you break her favourite comb or something? Tell her you thought Dimitri was ugly?"

Sydney couldn't help the smile that cracked out across her face before she returned to her forlorn state. "Nothing like that. It's just that Rose is my friend." She looked down as she trailed off, hoping Adrian would catch on. He didn't.

"How is that a problem?" He reached out and tilted her face up from under her chin so that she was looking at him. "You're not making much sense here Sage."

Sydney groaned, exasperated. "Just forget about it."

"No. Something is obviously bothering you. And you've piqued my interest - you can't _not_ tell me now." He smiled in a way that Sydney interpreted as a diabolical ploy to get her to talk. He was just so damn cute.

Sydney took a deep breath to once again deny anything was bothering her, but looking at his face she found she was incapable of lying to him. The words tumbled out of her. "Rose is my friend and I'm dating her ex-boyfriend!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up to her face, fully aware of how silly she must sound. Adrian withdrew his hands from her face and sat back.

After a moment, Sydney peeked up at Adrian, hoping she wasn't dredging up painful memories. She was surprised to find that he was shaking. "Adrian, are you-?" shocked and terrified that she had upset him, Sydney's hands fluttered about uselessly until Adrian caught them.

A snort. And then full out laughter. "I'm sorry," Adrian coughed out "I'm trying not to laugh."

Sydney swatted at him. "Adrian! I was being serious!"

"That's why it's funny!" It took a few moments before Adrian sobered up while Sydney glared at him. Composed, he said "Why Sage, would you possibly worry about that?"

She shrugged defensively. "It's like an unwritten girl code, you just don't date your friends' exes."

"I don't think Rose cares that much for unwritten codes." Adrian said dryly.

Sydney sighed. "I've just never really been in this situation before. I never really had many girlfriends, or friends really…" She mumbled, trailing off.

Adrian visibly softened. "Sydney" he murmured, taking her hand again "Rose really likes you, she'd still be your friend even if you _did _steal her hairbrush or insult Dimitri – and I think she would care more about that then whoever I'm dating."

"She does cares about you –" Sydney tried to protest but Adrian held up a hand.

"It's in the past Sydney. Besides, it's not like she's even going to know we're together."

Sydney sighed and climbed onto Adrian's lap, he put his arms around her. "I know," she said into his chest "but I'll _feel _guilty."

He leaned away from her, serious now and looked her in the eye. "Sydney you have absolutely no reason to feel morally inferior to Rose Hathaway. This is the woman who I _selflessly_ gave money to so she could rescue her ex boyfriend and then _cheated on me_ with said ex boyfriend. And you know what Sydney?" She was watching him intently. "I forgave her." He said it simply, and Sydney let go of a breath and a worry she hadn't known she'd been holding. "And if I could forgive her for _that_, she could sure as hell forgive you for this."

Sydney snuggled up to his chest. "Rose and Dimitri were made for each other though."

Adrian shrugged. "Then we'll just have to show her that we were made for each other too." He said it so simply, like it was a given fact, but it filled Sydney up with warmth as she realized it was true. She reached up and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips before snuggling back into his shirt.

"But we're not going to tell her."

Adrian laughed and Sydney could feel it rumble through her."No, best not." He kissed the top of her head.

"I kind of love you Adrian Ivashkov."

"I kind of love you too Sydney Sage."

**Follow my VA blog! to-kill-the-man-i-love .tumblr .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – This one's a little silly and I can't really believe I'm posting it, but I was just wondering about what could happen in real life when Adrian and Sydney are sharing a spirit dream. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed! Only 14 days guys! :D **

**Of Sisters and Waking up**

Zoe's POV

The younger of the two Sage sisters, stretched out on her dorm room bed, was rather accustomed to being woken open in the middle of the night, despite the limited alchemist training she had had. What she was not accustomed to however, was being woken up to the sounds that her older sister was currently making in the bed next to hers.

"Oh! Ohhh… Mmmmm. Yes!"

"Sydney?" Zoe asked groggily, blinking the sleep out of her eyes."What-?"

The sound of Sydney moaning and calling out "Mmmm… yes." was all she heard in response. Zoe somehow managed to get up and heave herself off the bed, crossing the room to where Sydney was sleeping. The older blonde was writhing in her bed, clearly asleep but moaning aloud.

Zoe turned on the overhead light, causing Sydney to wake up with a start. She sat up in bed, her face flushed, her hair mussed from tossing and turning. "Zoe?" She blinked. "What time is it?"

"It's about two am." Zoe replied flatly.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Sydney demanded, suddenly much more alert, her alchemist training kicking in.

"Nothing's wrong." Zoe replied, a sly grin growing on her face. "What were you dreaming about just now?"

Sydney blanched. "Dreaming – I –I wasn't dreaming."

"Oh you _definitely _were." Zoe said, hands on her hips, she was starting to enjoy teasing her sister, despite (or maybe in spite of) the early hour. "What with the noises you were making…"

"I was making noises?" Sydney asked quickly. To Zoe she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mhmm." Zoe nodded. Sydney groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow as if she could feel her skin turning the bright red shade of a ripe tomato.

"And I know who you were dreaming about too!" Zoe continued, a deadly serious tone in her voice.

Sydney's head snapped up. "You-you do?" She breathed. Zoe wondered why Sydney was acting so scared, it wasn't _that _embarrassing.

She rolled her eyes, "It's obvious, isn't it? Ian." Sydney breathed out and relaxed for a second, her face returning to its natural colour, but it was too early and Zoe was too tired to give much thought to that. Zoe sat down on the edge of Sydney's bed. "I was right wasn't I?" She said gleefully. "It_ was_ about Ian."

Sydney had seemed to be lost in thought. "What?" she snapped. "No, of course not."

"Who was it about then?"

Sydney turned pink. "Nobody – I – don't remember."

Zoe scoffed. "Sure you don't."

Sydney grumbled and then turned in her bed so that she was facing the wall. "Can we please just go to back to bed now?"

"Sure." Said Zoe, a smile on her lips. She got up and turned off the light. "Try not to have such slutty dreams this time."

Sydney sighed. "Good night Zoe."

"Goodnight sis." Zoe replied happily.

Sydney POV

Sydney woke up to her alarm clock at 6 am the next morning with an intense craving for caffeine. She wouldn't be this tired if _someone_ hadn't rudely woken her up from a particularly lively spirit dream with her vampire boyfriend. Sydney forced herself to get up and began getting ready for school, focusing on the fact that it was a Monday as that meant a "family dinner" and extra Adrian time. She applied her makeup and put on a beige cardigan over a striped shirt and blue skinny jeans.

Across the room from her, Zoe yawned and then began getting up as well.

"Hey Sydney." Her sister smirked.

"Hey yourself." Sydney replied, annoyed. "Did you really have to wake me up last night?" She grumbled.

Zoe snorted. "Um yes I did. Do you always have such vivid dreams?" Sydney kept her back to her, trying to force her cheeks to return to their normal colour. "Or are you always just that horny?"

"Zoe!" Sydney exclaimed, turning around to look at her sister who was grinning at her wickedly.

"What?" She said innocently. "You didn't have to hear yourself moaning in your sleep last night! It was practically pornographic."

"Zoe." Sydney admonished again.

"It was Ian wasn't it?' Zoe cut her off excitedly. "You must want him so bad. You-"

"Zoe." Sydney snapped. "Stop talking about things you know nothing about."

Zoe scoffed. "Like you know so much about it." Sydney said nothing to that and Zoe raised her eyebrows. "You do know something about it!" She accused.

"We're going to be late for class." Sydney said flatly.

"Sydney! You've been holding out on me!"

Sydney sighed and shouldered her backpack. "Come on."

"Fine! But you're telling me later!"

…..

Sydney managed to avoid Zoe for the rest of the day – that was not a conversation she was willing to have. In theory she _should _be able to talk to her younger sister about her sex life – she should be giving her advice and warnings and they should be laughing and sharing secrets. It was just too complicated with the alchemists – everything always came back to the alchemists. Things were just so wonderful with Adrian right now, but if Sydney told Zoe what she was doing with him… Well Zoe would definitely be grossed out – and not just because he was a vampire.

Sydney finally reached the end of one long, drawn out school day and arrived early to the gang's meeting spot in the common room, excited for their family trip to Clarence's and the chance to finally see Adrian. Jill arrived first in a very good mood which Sydney attributed to Adrian's excitement at seeing her tonight. She chatted happily with Jill as Eddie, Neil, Angeline and Zoe showed up and they all piled into the car. She avoided eye contact with Zoe, focusing instead very intently on the road.

When they got to Clarence's, Adrian greeted them at the door and Sydney's heart fluttered at the sight of him. Geez, it hadn't even been that long since she'd seen him last. This was getting to be a problem.

They all settled into the living room. Jill went off to feed, while Angeline and Eddie played with a hackey sack in the corner (Neil looked on stoically) and Adrian went off to chat with Clarence, which left – Zoe. She sidled up to Sydney, clearly intent on continuing their earlier conversation.

"So," Zoe began, wagging her eyebrows.

Sydney sighed "Not now Zoe."

"Come on!" Zoe exclaimed "We never really talk about anything – we're supposed to be sisters." Sydney could feel herself starting to soften. She really had missed being able to talk openly to her sister. "I knew you went on a date with Ian!" Zoe continued. "How was that?"

Sydney's heart sunk. How could she tell her sister that she had used Ian to steal files from the alchemists? "It was... nice." Sydney said lamely.

"Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Nice?" She said flatly. "That's all you're going to say to me?" Sydney could tell she was starting to get angry with her. "After last night?"

Adrian had entered the room without either of the Sage sisters noticing, locked as they were in their sibling spat. Adrian sidled up beside them. "And just what might you two lovely ladies be talking about?" He asked suavely.

"Nothing." Said Zoe curtly.

"Oh really?" Adrian asked curiously. "Didn't seem like nothing. What happened last night?"

Zoe opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it. She snorted "Well nothing, if you consider Sydney keeping me up, moaning from her sex dreams last night."

Sydney's mouth flew open and Adrian's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened. "Zoe!" Sydney exclaimed for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"What?" She demanded , fury flashing in her eyes. "You keep telling me to make conversation with our assignments, so I'm making conversation." Oh great, Sydney thought, Zoe's anger towards me has eclipsed her fear of vampires.

Adrian was the first to recover from Zoe's outburst. "And right you are. Tell me about this dream." His eyes were flashing with amusement.

Zoe made a disgusted sound. "You should've heard her moaning – it was disgusting." Adrian's eyebrows shot up at this, his demeanor changed. Zoe's voice went high-pitched "Oh Ian! Oh yes!"

For a moment Adrian looked completely confused, then the lines on his forehead cleared. "Ah tell me," he said smoothly "Did she actually say his name?"

"You know I'm right here you guys." Sydney interjected, trying to make her voice sound dry but the embarrassment seeped through. Both Adrian and Zoe ignored her.

Zoe was speaking slowly, lost in concentration. "I think… no she didn't." Her brow furrowed. "But who else could it be?"

Adrian's eyes sparkled. "Who indeed?" he muttered. Sydney shot him a look.

"Really Sydney?" Eddie piped up from the other side of the room, clearly having been eavesdropping. "I wouldn't have expected that of you."

Sydney groaned. Apparently the whole room had been listening and now thought she had sexual fantasies about the most boring alchemist on the planet. Just great.

"Seriously," Angeline chimed in, sniggering. "You're always so frigid."

"I am not!" Sydney protested, but there still wasn't anybody listening to her.

"Hmm." Said Adrian "I don't really get the frigid vibe with Sydney." Sydney shot him a warning look but thankfully she was the only one who caught the double meaning.

"You should've seen her with Brandon!" Angeline continued.

"Brayden!"

"Whatever. She was always so formal around him and – get this – " she said laughing "on their first date, Sydney shook his hand!" She burst out laughing and Eddie, Adrian and even Zoe joined in. Sydney let out a huge groan and put her head in her hands just as Jill entered the room.

"What did I miss?" She asked, bewildered and bemused.

"I'll tell you at dinner, come on." Angeline said after she had recovered from her laughing fit. "But first, Zoe's got a great story."

Zoe had no choice but to be herded into the dining room by Angeline and Jill, closely followed by Eddie and Neil, which left Adrian and Sydney alone.

Sydney could tell Adrian was extremely amused. "Don't start." She warned.

Adrian ignored her. "Moaning Sage?" His voice lowered "I had no idea what we did in spirit dreams could affect you in real life."

"Doesn't it affect you?" Sydney wondered.

"Oh yes. Believe me. But I guess I never thought about it on your side." He took a step closer. "And you know what Sydney?" His voice was so low now he was almost growling. They were standing so close together, almost nose to nose (or nose to chest) that Sydney gulped. "I am so turned on right now." He whispered.

Sydney swallowed, her heart rate quickened. "Tonight." She whispered, her voice tight with promise. She forcibly took a step back from the man of her dreams (literally) and then made her way into the kitchen with the others, allowing one wistful glance. The night couldn't come soon enough.

**Follow my VA blog on tumblr! to-kill-the-man-i-love .tumblr .com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Took me awhile to get this one up! Sorry about that, but on the up side it's the longest chapter I've ever posted. This one's dedicated to Julia and Kristin because I feel like they don't get enough love. Sorry to the anon on my tumblr who wanted a specific scene – maybe I'll write it later ;) 9 more days!**

I knocked on the dark wood of the only dorm door in the hall that had a sparkling pink embellished J and K stuck on it.

"Come in!" Two voices chorused.

I opened the door to see Kristen lounging on her bed reading a magazine and Julia painting her toenails on the floor. "Don't you two ever do work?" I teased, by way of greeting.

"Oh please." Julia snorted. "Not everyone does homework constantly like you Sydney."

Coming in here, I realized how much I had missed Julia and Kristin. They were the first human friends I had made here at Amberwood – hell, they were the first human friends I had made ever. And it was nice to be with people who were concerned about normal things for a change.

"Sydney!" Kristin smiled at me as I sat down in a desk chair. "It's so good to see you! We never hang out anymore." She pouted at me from over her magazine.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I've been so busy I'm sorry!" I really had been too. What with breaking off with the alchemists, joining a coven, having Zoe come live with me and my growing relationship with Adrian, I had hardly any time to finish my schoolwork, let alone hang out with these two. Not like I could explain that to them though. They probably thought I was just making excuses. I felt like an awful friend.

We chatted a bit about school stuff and Kristin filled me in on the school gossip ("Seriously where have you been?"). Julia finished painting her toenails and then peered up at me with a thoughtful look.

"Why are you here Sydney?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, even as I felt my cheeks fill with a dull flush.

"I mean," Julia's eyes narrowed. "You're not the type to just hang out, and since you're here you must need something." Now I really felt like a bad friend.

"And if she came to us," Kristin continued waving her loose hand vaguely in the air to indicate her and Julia. "That means she needs boy advice!" She clapped her hands together.

Julia and Kristin peered at me expectantly. I decided to just get it out there, like ripping off a band aid. "How do you sneak a boy into your room?" I blurted out.

Kristin's eyes widened as she let out an "Ooh Sydney!" Exaggerating my name like she was blowing cool air out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Julia was cackling on the floor.

"Is this the same girl that shook hands at the end of her first date?" Kristin asked, turning to Julia.

"I think we've have a bad influence on her." Julia pointed out.

Then they rounded in on me.

"Who's the guy?" Kristin demanded.

"It's not Brayden is it?" Julia asked with a face.

"Of course not! Was that the last time I talked to you guys?" I made a mental note to spend more time with them.

"Who is it then?" Kristin asked impatiently.

I desperately wanted to tell them – I really did for once. I just wanted to be able to talk to a couple of normal girlfriends about my boyfriend. About how sweet he was. And wonderful, and caring. Not to mention hot.

But that was impossible. No one could know about me and Adrian's relationship – it could jeopardize everything. Plus there was the small fact that they thought he was my brother.

"You don't know him." I said instead. "He doesn't go to Amberwood."

"Where does he go then?" Julia questioned.

"Carlton College."

Julia and Kristin both squealed.

"Ooh an older guy. Way to go Sydney." Kristin gave me an appreciative look. "We told you you were cute!"

"What's he studying?" Julia wanted to know.

"He's taking some fine art courses. You should see some of his stuff! It's amazing!" I was gushing, I couldn't help it.

"So he's sensitive!" Kristin exclaimed while Julia rolled her eyes. "What does he look like? Is he cute?"

"More like hot." I admitted, surprising myself. "He's tall with dark hair and these gorgeous green eyes." My voice had taken on a dreamy quality without my permission.

"Let me get this straight." Julia said. "You're dating a hot, older college student…"

"And you're just telling us now!?" Kristin finished.

I cringed. "You can't tell anyone! No one knows we're dating?"

"Why not?" Julia asked quizzically.

"It's-it's – our relationships a secret."

"Why though?" Kristin narrowed her eyes. "Was this his idea? Because you know I can spot assholes a mile away and if –"

"It was my idea." I said firmly. They looked at me for more information and I sighed, the lies coming to my lips easily. "It's because of my family." I admitted – which in a way was actually true. "We're not really supposed to be dating. And I think if they all found out, Eddie would kill him." That one might actually be true. I really didn't want to test that theory.

"Got it." Kristin nodded. "We won't tell your weirdo family."

"Kristin!" Julia admonished.

"Oh I know we're weird." I said nonchalantly.

"See!"

"But you can't tell _anybody_." I stressed the word. "I really can't let this get around."

"Fine, fine." Kristin said holding up her hands.

"Anyway Sydney," Julia continued "There are two prime ways to sneak a boy into this building. The first one involves at least four people and since you don't want any of your freaky family members to notice anything, I'd say that one's out. Oh hey," She tacked on, as if just remembering something. "Doesn't your cousin room with you now?"

"Oh she's out of town this weekend." Zoe had been coerced by our mom into spending the weekend with her. Sort of a last ditch effort to win her over before the divorce trial started. I wished her luck.

"Hence the boy." Kristin nodded.

"Hence the boy." I agreed.

"So, I'm thinking your best bet would be the window down the hall." Kristen started to say. "Me and Julia rigged it so that the alarm won't go off when you open it from the inside." I raised my eyebrows, impressed. Julia grinned. "Pretty good, I know. You just have to get the timing right with the security patrol."

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them.

Kristin's eyebrows were knit with concern. 'Sydney are you sure you want to invite this boy into your room? Because you know, he might expect um–"

"It's not like it's the first time." I muttered.

"What was that?" Julia practically shouted.

I looked her square in the face, trying to downplay the smile growing on my lips, guessing at their reaction. "I said, it's not like it's the first time."

Kristin's magazine slipped from her hands and hit the floor while Julia put the back of her hand to her forehead in a mock faint. "We've definitely had a bad influence on her." She said.

"Our little Sydney's all grown up."

"Shut up!" I said grinning and made my way out the door.

"Have fun tonight!" I heard them call out.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" I shook my head as their cackling followed me down the hall.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I groaned and rolled over in the small dorm bed. At least, I tried to roll over. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around me making it nearly impossible to move unless I wanted to fall off the bed. I snuggled back into Adrian's warm chest instead. We could sleep for a few more –

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Sydney." Adrian mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was awake or just mumbling my name in his sleep. The thought made me smile.

"Adrian." I whispered, poking him in his side. "Adrian I can't move."

He just sighed and rolled closer into me, snuggling his face into my hair. God he was a heavy sleeper.

"Adrian." I said louder, my voice still sleepy from the ridiculously early hour. "Adrian get up."

"Mmmm." He was starting to wake up now. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hello beautiful." He smiled serenely at me.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

His smile turned into a scowl.

"Could you turn that off? I can't move." I asked him.

Adrian nodded and then reached to untangle himself, holding me carefully with one arm so I wouldn't fall off the bed while his other moved above us to my desk where the alarm was sitting.

"Adrian we've got to get up." I told him reluctantly. "It's five a.m."

He groaned. "Tell me again why we couldn't just stay at my apartment."

I sighed. "I promised Eddie and Angeline I'd meet them for breakfast – would be kind of strange if they picked me up from your place."

"Escape plan 23," Adrian began and then yawned. "Stay here and sleep all day. Stay here forever."

I giggled. "What would we do for food?"

"Who needs food?" Adrian grumbled. I seriously wished we could stay here forever, being with Adrian seemed to make the idea of food ridiculous if it meant being apart from him. But real life beckoned.

"Adrian let me go so I can get up." I told him.

"No." He growled and pulled me in tighter to him, somehow actually managing to leave extra room on the impossibly small bed. I kissed him softly on the neck and he sighed and released me. Adrian liked to joke around but he would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship – and inadvertently, my safety.

I slid off the bed and onto the floor. I gathered hastily strewn clothes from the night before off the floor, one of the only times my room had been less than spotless. Adrian sat up resting his head on his hand, his arm folded at the elbow, watching me.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed.

I snorted. "That's because you can't see clearly." The only light in the room came from the glow of the alarm clock.

"Oh I can see just fine." He grinned at me. "Vampire senses."

"Show off." I muttered. He laughed. "My hair probably looks like a rats nest." I also wasn't wearing any makeup – which I wasn't going to point out.

"No." He said pursuing his lips. "It looks all mussed. It looks sexy." He smiled lazily at me and I had to turn away. If I wanted to get him out of here before anyone saw us I couldn't afford to be distracted. Not by him, his voice, his body. His warm chest visible from the faint glow of the room… I threw his clothes at him.

"Get dressed." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Adrian obediently began putting on his clothes from yesterday.

I threw on a pair of pajamas I had never bothered putting on last night. Hopefully if anyone saw me in the hallway they would just think I was up early getting a snack or something. If anyone saw Adrian… No one could see Adrian, which is why we had to move.

I took a few moments and managed to cast a sensing spell on myself, as long as I wasn't distracted I'd be able to sense if anyone was nearby before they came into view, and me and Adrian would have time to hide. Hopefully we wouldn't need to, the window Julia and Kristin had rigged was only a couple of halls over.

I slipped out into the hall, Adrian following behind me. There was no one around and the only person I could sense with the spell was Adrian. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Carefully we moved through the hallways, trying our best to be as silent as possible. I felt like a fugitive in an action movie. Thankfully we reached the window without incident and I allowed myself to relax a little. No teenage girl was up at 5 a.m. on a Saturday.

I opened the window and Adrian climbed through. I leaned over the sill to kiss him goodbye. As our lips met I suddenly became _very _distracted which is why I didn't notice my sensor spell going wild and a voice behind me calling "Sydney?"

I pulled back and whipped around, shocked to see Julia and Kristin standing behind me. I wasn't nearly as shocked as they were however.

"Sydney what're you-" Julia started but couldn't finish. They both looked so incredibly confused.

"Isn't that-" Kristin started to say but then shook her head and made a gagging noise.

"Should I compel them?" Adrian muttered.

I shook my head. "I'll handle this." I managed to breathe out.

Adrian tipped an imaginary hat. "Ladies." And he was gone back to the Ivashkinator, which was parked a few blocks over from the school. I sighed as I watched him leave and then turned around to face Julia and Kristin, wincing.

"Were you just kissing your brother?" Julia blurted out incredulously.

"That's the guy you were talking about?" Kristin seemed hysterical, her voice was rising. "That's disgusting! No wonder you don't want your family to know that's –"

"Shh!" I commanded. "Keep your voices down!"

"Are you serious?" Julia screeched. "After you were just – just –" She shuddered.

"You don't understand." I pleaded with them. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" They shrunk away from me like I was something the earth had just regurgitated. This was so frustrating. How could I possibly explain this?

"Sydney – what -? I-I don't even know who you are right now that's just –" Kristin shook her head. I hated the way the two of them were staring at me.

"He's – he's not really my brother." I blurted out.

Julia raised her eyebrows and Kristin took a step back. "Is he your step-brother or something? Because even still that's-"

"No. It's not like that at all. Trust me. Look, can we go somewhere so I can explain?"

The two of them exchanged a look and Kristin nodded reluctantly. I followed them into their room. "What were you doing up so early anyway?" I asked, stalling for time.

"We just got in." Julia shrugged.

They rounded on me. "Now explain." Kristin said forcefully. "What do you mean he's not your brother?"

I took a deep breath. "He isn't. And neither is Eddie or Jill or Angeline. None of us are actually related."

"Wait what?"

"You and Eddie aren't twins?"

I shook my head.

"Not even Zoe?"

"Oh she's actually my sister. But she's the only one."

The two of them looked like their heads were spinning, like their worlds were crashing down around them. "I knew there was something weird about your family." Kristin muttered.

"So what's the deal then? Why do you pretend?" Julia recovered first. The questions were now coming rapid fire.

"Where do you guys _go _every week?"

"Is it like some sort of secret cult?"

"No, no." I sighed. "It's – not what you think. It's – ok, one of us – I'm not saying who – but one of us is kind of an important person. And this person is in a lot of danger and it is our job to protect them."

Julia's eyes widened and Kristin gasped. "Sort of like a witness-protection program?"

"Sort of like that, yeah." I nodded.

"That is so cool!"

"This changes everything. My head is spinning." Julia sat down.

"So this is your job?"

I nodded. "I actually already have my highschool diploma."

"No wonder you know everything!" Kristin accused.

"You and Eddie really aren't twins?"

I laughed at that being the thing they were stuck on. It kind of felt nice letting them in, letting at least some of my secrets be lessened. Maybe they could even be helpful – they could let me know if anyone in the school suspected anything.

"You still can't tell anyone! About anything – me and Adrian are not supposed to date because we're um, both working on the same mission." I hoped that would be enough to cover it.

Julia and Kristin nodded seriously.

"It's a good thing that boy is not your brother because that boy is _fine." _Julia said after a moment.

"What's he like in bed?"

"Kristin!"

"Come on Sydney – he looks like he knows what he's doing. Does he know what he's doing?"

"Oh," I said faintly, thinking about last night. "He knows what he's doing alright."

Kristin and Julia pitched into a fit of giggles and I shook my head at them, happy to know that they were on my side and that they were here for me. I guess that was what friends were for.

**Follow my Vampire Academy/Bloodlines blog! To-kill-the-man-i-love .tumblr .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – This is the last story I'm putting up. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and followed! It's been fun. The Fiery Heart comes out tomorrow! (Unless of course you live in Australia in which case it's already out and I'm extremely jealous). When you finish the book message me so we can scream about it! Love, Abby. **

I closed the door quietly, hoping it wouldn't draw the attention of the night time security guard. I was _way_ past curfew. Time had just slipped away from me – I guess being with Adrian just did that to me. I would have to set an alarm for myself next time.

I giggled. Yes I, Sydney Sage actually let out a small giggle, over a boy no less. It was just such a happy feeling. A stupid, happy, I-can't-believe-this type feeling. I was in love. I never thought it'd be like this. I didn't feel like myself – but I still was.

Sighing, I entered the commons, hoping the security guard would be off doing something and not be able to see my "walk of shame" as I guess it was called.

The guard wasn't there - Eddie was. He was in the dorm commons, studying at a large table. I tried to sneak past and get to my room but of course he heard me. Damn those guardian senses.

"Sydney?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh, hey." I said, cringing inwardly.

"What are you doing out so late?" He sounded incredulous. That stung a little – I had a social life. Sort of.

"Oh you know-" I started to say, not really sure what lie I was going to come up with.

"Let me guess. You were out seeing your secret boyfriend." Eddie guffawed.

To my chagrin I could feel my face starting to heat up. "No! I- I-"

Eddie's mouth dropped open. "You have a secret boyfriend?! I was joking."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I grumbled.

"Don't change the subject!" He demanded, but I could see my question had gotten to him. "Who is this guy?"

"I asked first." I responded, reverting to childishness.

"The security guard lets me stay here sometimes. I told him the lighting was better for studying. But really, uh, I like being closer to Jill. It makes me feel like I'm doing a better job."

"Eddie," I sat down in the chair next to him. "You need to sleep sometime."

"I sleep." He shrugged. I fiddled with my bag, wishing that Hopper was there. A miniature dragon would be easier to explain than my relationship with Adrian, but alas. "Who's this guy?"

"Just a guy." I said, looking at my fingers.

"And how long has this been going on?" He demanded.

"A couple months." I muttered.

Eddie let out a low whistle. "I am clearly not the guardian I thought I was."

"What are you keeping tabs on me too?"

Eddie shrugged. "I see you as someone to keep safe."

"You don't have to worry about me Eddie."

"Sure I do." His eyes narrowed. "Especially now that you have a boyfriend."

I laughed. "Thanks Eddie."

"So what's this guy like that he's got you sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Eddie nudged me.

I could feel myself go red again. "Well, he's funny and smart, but not necessarily in a brainiac kind of way – more smart in an artistic sense."

"Huh." Said Eddie.

"What?"

"You like him a lot."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were never like this with Brandon-"

"Brayden."

"Whatever. The point is, you're getting all flushed but you're also smiling as you talk about him. You like him a lot."

"I do." I admitted softly.

"Oh just wait until I tell Angeline. She's going to be so impressed with you."

"No Eddie you can't. You can't tell anyone."

'"Why Sydney? Afraid of a little ribbing?" Eddie grinned at me cheekily. I liked seeing him smile.

"No, that's not it. It's just that, who I'm dating… the alchemists wouldn't exactly approve."

Eddie's forehead scrunched up. "Oh I see. No worries Sydney, I won't tell."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Eddie."

I yawned, it really was rather late. "You should get to bed." Eddie told me.

I stood up. "So should you."

"I will soon."Eddie replied. I didn't believe him. I turned to go back to my room.

"Sydney?" Eddie called out behind me. I turned around. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you." I murmured, thinking to myself that Eddie really was, a brother to me.

* * *

"How can I not kiss you?" Adrian's eyes were hypnotic. "When your aura is shining so brightly."

"Because we're in an empty classroom." I breathed out, my voice heavy. "And anyone could walk in at any moment."

"Details." Adrian smiled lazily at me, his other hand coming around to lean against the wall so that both his arms were around my head. I smiled back up at him as his lips came down to meet mine. My arms went around his waist and my lips responded hungrily, eagerly. It was so easy to get lost in him.

I heard a gasp from across the room. My eyes flew open and I could just glimpse a figure of a man standing in the doorway. I pulled back from Adrian getting a clear view of who it was currently charging into the room.

In a flash Eddie had Adrian pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Eddie yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Technically yes-" Adrian responded, his voice muffled from being pressed into the wall. "Oof-"

Eddie shoved his knee into Adrian's back. He looked around at me. "Are you okay Sydney?"

"Yes, Eddie I'm fine just sto-" I was cut off by Eddie pulling Adrian back up, still holding his arms behind his back.

"How could you do that to Sydney? You know how she feels about us! She's human Adrian! I thought that was a line even you wouldn't cross." Eddie was yelling into Adrian's face, so mad that spit was flying from his mouth. I flinched, hoping no one would come running at the commotion.

"Eddie just listen-" I tried to say, but he shoved Adrian again.

"Just relax Castile." Adrian said in a calm, soothing voice, and for a second, just for a second, Eddie relaxed. Adrian tried to manoeuvre out of his hold but Eddie was too quick.

"Oh trying to use compulsion Adrian? Not going to work. Lissa taught me how to protect myself." Eddie slammed Adrian into the ground this time, causing him to grunt and me to let out a small scream.

"Eddie stop!" I shouted. He was really pissed off - I'd never seen him like this. In a weird way I was kind of touched. It was nice to know Eddie cared so much about me that he'd go into a blind rage if he thought I was being compromised.

"Is that what you did to her, huh? Use compulsion? You make me sick Adrian!" He punctuated each sentence by pushing Adrian's face into the ground.

"Eddie just stop!" I finally shouted. He looked up at me. "Nobody used compulsion on anyone ok?" I held up my hands and moved over to Adrian. "What we were doing – well I, I wanted him to."

"You… wanted him to?" Eddie looked at me like I was suddenly speaking Korean.

"Yes. I did." I said simply. I reached out and put my arm around Adrian and Eddie finally let go. He took a step back, a stunned expression on his face. Adrian got to his feet, grumbling. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Eddie watched us with wide eyes.

"How long has this- what is – since when?" Eddie finally managed to get out.

Adrian put his arm around me as we stood there facing Eddie, facing anyone for the first time as a couple.

"Remember how you asked me where I always kept sneaking off to?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh." Said Eddie.

"Well, here's your answer." I shrugged.

Eddie was speechless. He gaped at us a moment. "Sydney?" He asked, still not quite understanding.

"It's true." I said simply.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd use compulsion on her!" Adrian said.

Eddie looked sheepish. "Sorry man, guess I overreacted." He stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Adrian shook it. "Friends."

"Sydney, wow. I knew your views had changed and everything, but interracial dating? I mean even my side isn't ok with it." Eddie was handling this remarkably well. Apart from the violence, that is.

I cringed. "Don't remind me. Are you totally grossed out?"

Eddie thought for a second. "No… I'm not actually. Sydney we've spent so much time together, I don't really see you as a different species. And I guess, in a weird way… I could almost see you two together."

"You can?" A smile took over my face without my permission. I hadn't realised how much Eddie's opinion had meant to me. My heart swelled with the friendship I felt towards him.

"Sure." He shrugged. "You two are always teasing each other, and doing things together. I'm actually a little surprised I didn't see it before. What do the alchemists think?" He asked.

"Well obviously they don't know anything about it. Oh Eddie you can't tell anyone! If the alchemists found out, what they would do to me… well it would be worse than death." I shuddered. Adrian squeezed my shoulder, concern in his eyes.

"You have my word." He said. "Guardian's honour."

Just then Jill came tumbling in through the door, clearly having sensed Adrian's distress through the bond. "Oh no." her eyes went wide.

Adrian spoke. "It's OK jailbait. He's OK with it."

Eddie wheeled on Jill. "You knew?"

Jill tapped her head. "Psychic bond, remember?"

Eddie seemed to be shrinking. "Oh yeah, I guess."

Jill held out her hand for him. "Come on, let's go eat lunch."

"That's a great idea." Adrian said, following behind them. "I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes that Adrian was thinking about food after he had just been thoroughly beaten up. I was surprised by how… _relieved _I felt now that Eddie knew. It was just one more secret that I didn't have to keep.

* * *

Adrian POV

"Ooh look! There's brownies for desert." Jill squealed with delight after they had finished their meal in the school cafeteria. "Want one Sydney?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should." Sydney said quietly. She looked at me with wide eyes. God it hurt me when she did this. I nodded at her, exchanging thoughts as we looked at one another.

"Have a brownie Sydney." I said softly to her. She closed her eyes and nodded.

Jill and Eddie didn't seem to notice our silent communication. "Great." Jill chirped. "You guys want some?"

"Bring a bunch." I told her grinning.

"I'll come with you." Sydney said and they both got up, leaving me and Eddie alone.

I sipped my drink, steadfastly avoiding looking Eddie in the eye. He was quiet.

"Sorry about hitting you." Eddie said again.

"It's fine." I said coolly. That wasn't why I was upset.

Eddie sighed and shook his head. "You're angry with me."

I turned around to stare at him, feeling spirit darkness coming on. "Did you seriously think I would use compulsion on a girl? Do you think that low of me?" I lashed out.

Eddie flinched. "I'm sorry, I just overreacted. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Don't you?" I said darkly. "Everyone seems to think _so highly_ of me and yet have you ever stopped to realize I've never actually _done _anything that everyone accuses me of. All I've ever done is help you Castile."

I could feel myself becoming more and more angry, which I knew was a side effect of spirit. I looked across the room to see Sydney standing in line behind Jill, I allowed myself to see auras for a moment. Sydney shone so much more brightly than those around her. The unique combination of purple and yellow calmed me. My flame in the dark. I took a breath to calm myself and then switched off my spirit abilities.

"You're right." Eddie said quietly. "I've never given you enough credit Ivashkov. I'm sorry."

"It's OK." I said. "No one really has. Except Sydney." My voice went soft as I said her name.

"How did you manage that anyway?" Eddie asked, his voice returning to normal.

"Manage what?" I asked, spearing a piece of lettuce from the salad I had earlier.

"Sydney." Eddie snorted. "She used to be afraid to shake hands with us. How'd you manage to _date _her?"

"Ah Castile, it's unfortunate that you do not have as much skill with the ladies as do I. But it would take far too long to teach you. So much for you to learn."

Eddie snorted. "I'm serious."

"Well apart from my obvious charm and good looks." Eddie rolled his eyes and I grinned. "It just sort of happened actually. We spent a lot of time together and she just got comfortable around me. Remember those self defense lessons we were taking?"

Eddie nodded.

"I ended up being the one not able to touch her."

Eddie laughed at that.

"It wasn't easy at first – she was _very _reluctant. I stayed away like I told her I would but she just kept coming back to me. Couldn't resist." I flashed Eddie my signature grin. "But really, we just compliment each other so well."

"I could see that." Eddie nodded. "But if you screw this up, if you hurt her in any way, I _will_ kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Adrian replied looking Eddie in the eye.

The girls came back with a plateful of brownies.

"Yum." I said biting into one. I watched Sydney select the smallest one there, but at least she ate the whole thing.

"I'm so glad you know now Eddie!" Sydney said happily.

"Know what?" Angeline demanded, hands on her hips, suddenly appearing at our table. She scooted into the booth beside me and helped herself to a brownie.

"Nothing." Eddie and Sydney said at the same time.

Angeline rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

We all exchanged uneasily looks and I squeezed Sydney's hand under the table.

"Did you finally find out the two of them are dating?" Angeline asked, her mouth full of gooey brownies. We all looked at her in shock.

"You knew?" Eddie demanded.

"Did you tell her?" Sydney asked Jill.

Angeline snorted (rather unattractive when combined with her chocolate covered teeth). "Oh please. Eddie you can be so clueless sometimes. They were so obvious. Why do you think when we could never find one of them the other was missing as well? If you didn't have these weird human-vampire hang-ups you'd have figured it out ages ago."

Eddie stared at her in shock, I guess surprised that with all his training she had noticed something he didn't. I had forgotten that Angeline grew up with the Keepers, so she would have no trouble imagining me and Sydney together. It almost gave me hope for our future. Almost.

"So can we please cut the secrets now? It was getting on my nerves." Angeline gulped down a glass of milk.

"No!" We all shouted at her.

"You can't tell anyone." Eddie said.

"Because of-" Jill started to say.

"Zoe!" Sydney exclaimed.

I looked up to see the younger Sage sister standing coolly by us. I don't think she had heard any of our conversation though.

"Sydney we have class." She said sulkily. "Let's go."

Sydney obediently got up to join her sister. "Of course."

"Hey younger Sage." I said, nonchalantly. I gestured to the brownies. "Fancy a _bite?" _

She scowled at me. "What are you even doing here Ivashkov?"

"Being the upstanding big brother that I am."

Zoe shook her head and walked away. Sydney followed after her but not before leaving us with a huge smile.

She, like me, was glad we could finally tell our friends about our relationship. It was almost like we had created our own little family. If only we didn't have to deal with our real families who wanted to disown us, crown us, keep us isolated, and break up our relationships. I sighed. At least the brownies were good.

**Follow my Vampire Academy tumblr! to-kill-the-man-i-love .tumblr .com**


End file.
